Conventions
by TIJ
Summary: Les conventions font parties intégrantes de l'univers des Youtubeurs. Et elles font aussi parties intégrantes de la vie de leurs fans. Quand des fans plus ou moins connus rencontrent leurs idoles .(pas de pairing)


**Conventions**

_Résumé :__ Les conventions font parties intégrantes de l'univers des Youtubeurs. Et elles font aussi parties intégrantes de la vie de leurs fans. Quand des fans plus ou moins connus rencontrent leurs « idoles ». Recueil d'OS. (pas de pairing)_

_**OS 1 :**__** Foxie - Mathieu &amp; Antoine &amp; Victor**_

_Disclaimer :__ Ni Foxie, ni Mathieu Sommet, ni Antoine Daniel, ni Victor Bonnefoy, ainsi que leurs émissions respectives, ne m'appartiennent. Bon, en même temps vous vous doutez bien que je ne possède pas d'humains, non ?_

_Rating :__ K_

_Pairing :__ Aucun._

Ce premier OS parle de Foxie-Fern, une superbe dessinatrice et une fille géniale. Vous avez très probablement déjà vus ses fanarts pour Mathieu ou Antoine, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à taper son nom sur Google et à rechercher sa galerie DeviantART ou son Twitter. Je te remercie encore pour le dessin pour mon anniversaire, il est imprimé et accroché au dessus de mon lit. :D

Bonne lecture !

**TIJ**

* * *

La jeune fille replaça son sac à dos sur son épaule. Elle regarda sa montre déjà une heure et demie qu'elle faisait la queue. C'était peut être long, mais ça en valait la peine. Elle allait enfin rencontrer celui qi l'avait tant inspirée, Mathieu Sommet. Oh, il y avait aussi Mister Daniel, mais elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les voir tous les deux en ne restant qu'une journée à la convention. Elle le verrait une prochaine fois.

Bientôt. Il ne restait que trois personnes devant elle. La jeune renarde-fougère, car c'est ainsi qu'elle était cosplayée, était dans un état entre la joie extrême et le stress total. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le groupe devant elle s'écarta. Elle était devant lui. Mathieu Sommet. Qui lui souriait. Putain.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_

« Hey, salut Mathieu. Euhm… J'adore ton travail… Attends c'est nul ce que je viens de dire, tout le monde doit lui dire ça, et puis je ne serais pas là si je n'étais pas fan » commença Foxie avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut la dernière phrase, et qu'elle devait donc passer pour une cruche. Elle se facepalma intérieurement.

« Aha, effectivement. » rigola Mathieu. « Sinon, tu t'appelles… ? »

« Euh… Justine. »

« Bien Justine… » commença Mathieu en attrapant un carton de dédicaces et un marqueur.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dédicacer un dessin aussi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille en prenant son sac devant elle.

Mathieu releva la tête et répondit avec CE PUTAIN DE SOURIRE EN COIN TROP CRAQUANT (veuillez excuser l'auteure pour ceci) :

« Bien sûr ! »

Foxie ouvra son sac et sortit le dessin de Maître Panda et le pain de mie d'une grande pochette verte.

Lorsque Mathieu l'aperçut, il prit une mine étonnée avant de lâcher :

« Foxie-Fern ? »

« Oui…Oui, c'est moi. » répondit Foxie, après quelques secondes de vide liées à la surprise de se faire reconnaître.

Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt et avec un grand sourire lui dit :

« Ouah ! J'adore ce que tu as fait pour moi et l'émission ! Tes fanarts font partis des plus beaux qu'on m'ait envoyé ! Viens donc prendre une photo ! »

Heureuse et étonnée –un peu gênée aussi-, Foxie passa derrière la table de dédicaces alors que Mathieu continua à la surprendre.

« Antoine ! » fit ce dernier en passant sur le stand d'à-côté, « c'est Foxie-Fern ! Tu sais, les fanarts au crayon de couleur ! »

Le grand brun releva la tête du carton qu'il signait, regarda vers la table de son acolyte, et aperçut la renarde-fougère qui souriait timidement.

Il se leva et vint rejoindre son ami avant de lâcher à son tour :

« Merci Foxie, j'ai adoré tous les dessins que tu m'as fait ! T'as un talent de fou ! »

Foxie, plus que gênée, et aussi rouge que le T-Shirt du Geek, ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard noir que Mathieu lança à Antoine.

« Tu la mets mal à l'aise là ! »

La brune eut envie de hurler « OUI ! », mais elle ne fit que rougir encore plus alors que les deux copains commençaient à converser.

« Et puis c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir d'abord. » dit Mathieu en croisant les bras et en relevant le menton.

« Oh ! Monsieur se sent supérieur ! Monsieur a vu Foxie avant moi ! » répliqua Antoine.

« T'es jaloux parce qu'elle m'a fait plus de fanarts qu'à toi ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Tous les fans mitraillaient la scène de « dispute ». C'est à ce moment là que Foxie réalisa qu'ils se « disputaient » pour elle. Elle s'appuya sur la table en tentant de se calmer, ce que remarquèrent les deux compères qui n'avaient pas encore arrêté avec leur pseudo querelle à propos de qui était le plus crédible et bla-bla-bla.

« Aha, excuses-nous, on s'est un peu emportés, photo donc ? » reprit finalement Mathieu.

Foxie hocha la tête et tendit son appareil photo à la première personne de la file en la remerciant.

Le fan prit le Canon et lança un « cheese ! » alors que Foxie sentit les bras d'Antoine et Mathieu sur ses épaules.

« Oh mon Dieu. » pensa-t-elle.

Tous les fans riaient, et la jeune fille ne savait pas s'ils se moquaient de la tête gênée qu'elle devait probablement arborer, ou si les deux imbéciles heureux derrière elle y étaient pour quelque chose. Au vu de certains regards, c'était donc la deuxième option.

Après encore quelques rires et photos, on lui rendit son appareil et Antoine retourna vers son stand chercher un carton de dédicaces, en lançant un « tu mérites bien ça » qui la fit rougir encore plus.

Les deux garçons lui tendirent leurs cartons respectifs signés alors que Foxie sortit d'autres dessins de sa pochette et leurs tendit.

Mathieu et Antoine rigolèrent en voyant le dessin Matoine en noir et blanc contre un arbre, inspiré d'une fanfic géniale, et en profitèrent pour faire quelques blagues sur leur prétendue relation top secrète, pour le plus grand bonheur des fangirls au premier rang.

Finalement, Antoine revint s'asseoir à sa table après lui avoir dit qu'il espérait la revoir à une prochaine convention, ce que Mathieu affirma aussi en souriant.

Aux anges, Foxie s'éloigna du coin Web Shows avec des étoiles plein les yeux, des dessins dédicacés, et probablement de supers photos.

En parlant de photos, la brunette prit son appareil en main et alla voir celles faites il y'a quelques minutes. Elle rit en remarquant que les deux revieweurs de vidéos s'étaient débrouillés pour que chaque photo soit épique.

« Mille mercis » pensa-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter.

Marchant la tête dans les nuages, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut un autre homme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup aussi. Et apparemment, celui-ci l'avait reconnue.

« Tu es bien Foxie-Fern ? » dit-il, et elle confirma en hochant la tête.

« Aha ! J'ai reconnu ta description ! » fit Victor, alias InThePanda en rigolant. « Je suis super content de te rencontrer ! »

Foxie ne « pesait » peut-être pas dans le « Youtube Game », mais alors dans le « FanArt du Youtube Game, elle était une reine.

**FIN.**


End file.
